


Nervous Admissions

by Wulfton



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfton/pseuds/Wulfton
Summary: Kellyn has something he wants to tell Keith - but can he find the words?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my muse wants some fluffy fun between Keith and the MC - who am I to refuse?  
> Apologies for the length, or lack thereof, but I'm not really in a position to produce anything particularly ... prolonged at the moment...

“Alright Kell, what’s all the fuss about?” Keith asked with his eyebrows raised, and head tilted to the side.

“Well...” Kellyn started, before grunting in frustration when he couldn’t figure out how to continue. Instead, he looked at Keith for a moment while he chewed nervously on his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth more and more as the silence lengthened.

“Kell,” Keith said slowly, waiting for him to make eye contact before continuing while he wore his trademark smirk, “Deep breaths!”

Kellyn couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head as he felt his heartbeat calming down slightly. After a moment’s hesitation, he looked back at Keith, asking, “You trust me, right?”

“Completely,” he responded, without any hesitation.

“Alright...” Kellyn replied, “Close your eyes?”

Frowning in concentration, Keith opened his mouth to ask what the matter was - but upon seeing the expression Kellyn wore, he cut himself off and closed his eyes, saying, “Okay... now what?”

“Just... gimme a sec,” the other Ranger muttered, seemingly more to himself than Keith.

A handful of heartbeats passed, and Keith felt a hand cupping the left side of his face in a way that was almost... intimate, if not for the shaking of it. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but his question was silenced by Kellyn, who began kissing him before he could voice anything. Surprised by how sudden it was, Keith didn’t react for a long enough time that the brunet pulled away, withdrawing his hand and breathing shallowly.

“Sorry for... springing that on you...” Kellyn murmured, “’S just...you know how bad I am with words...”

He trailed off and risked a hopeful glance up at Keith, whose only response thus far was to touch his lips and seemingly go into his own world. As the silence grew, Kellyn became noticeably more agitated and started chewing the fingernails on one hand while the other was wrapped around his stomach. “Uh... K-Keith?” he ventured eventually, beginning to pace back and forth.

At the sound of the other’s voice, Keith shook himself from his reverie and seeing his best friend’s nervous appearance, he reached out to hold onto his shoulder almost automatically, stilling his pacing

“Was it good?” Kellyn asked, his voice cracking, “Bad? Awful...?”

Chuckling, Keith pretended to think for a moment, before replying, “It was... new!”

“...Good new... ?” Kellyn said hesitantly, beginning to chew his lip again.

In lieu of saying anything in response, Keith’s tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips before he leant forward to press them against Kellyn’s, stopping the other’s nervous ministrations. He pulled back slightly, before tilting his head one way while his hand tilted Kellyn’s the other and moving in for a more intense kiss.

After a couple of seconds, he pulled away again and pressed their foreheads together while they both tried to calm their erratic heartbeats. There was silence for another minute or so before Keith broke it.

“You could use some improvement - I mean, you didn’t think you’d be better than me at kissing of all things, did you?” Keith teased, smiling at the amused chuckle from Kellyn.

“Well,” the other replied mock-seriously, “You’ll have to give me some lessons then, won’t you?”

Now the two of them couldn’t help but laugh as they fondly embraced.


End file.
